MegamanRoll Love Adventures
by crockkoo
Summary: Roll has been thinking about Megaman these days.. She has a big crush on Megaman, and Megaman seems very neutral to Roll's feelings.. Does Megaman love her back? Will any of the adventures get in the way of Roll trying to tell Megaman about her feelings?
1. Thinking of Megaman

This is my first Megaman/Roll story, so I hope you enjoy!

Diclaimer: I don't own Megaman, or any of the other characters or anything else.

It was a nice sunny day. School was just finished, and everyone had reached their homes. School was boring as usual.. Ms. Mari, the teacher, had been droning on and on and on. Lan gradually fell asleep, Dex looked like he was going to sleep too, but Maylu and Yai, the bright students, always gave the teacher their full attention on the board, as usual.

Roll was in Maylu's PET, watching her NetOp do her homework, and later on, play the piano. While she was watching Maylu do her everyday things, she was deep in thought all of a sudden. She wondered if she was truly happy these days.. She thought about her life, how this society was formed, her friends..

And now her attention immediately shifted to Megaman. She just loved thinking about him. Megaman was always so sincere and kind to everyone.. She thought dreamily. Megaman was also always there for her.. There was not a time when Megaman was not there for her. Megaman was there for all his friends, always there, always so kind..

"Roll? Are you okay?" said a voice outside Maylu's PET. Roll snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see that it could be no one else except Maylu, looking at her with worry.

"Hey Maylu, I'm fine," said Roll.

"Are you sure, Roll? You've been doing that kind of thing lately for a month.. Sometimes I think you do it for over an hour now.. Is something bothering you Roll?"

"N-Nothing's bothering me, Maylu!" stammered Roll.

"Ha ha ha.. You've been thinking about Megaman, haven't you.."

"N-NO! I wasn't!" yelled Roll, blushing furiously.

"Oh, c'mon Roll… There's no more hiding from it now.. I could tell that you have because you've been looking shy around him, and you've been hugging him a lot too these days," Maylu said with a smirk. "C'mon, Roll, just admit it that you like Megaman.."

"N-No, I-I don't l-l-like him," said Roll, her heart beating very fast. All of a sudden, Roll hung her head.

"F-Fine, yes.. I think I do like him.." muttered Roll quietly.

"Ha ha, there it is," said Maylu. "Well then, why don't you go tell Megaman about your feelings, Roll?" asked Maylu.

"Well, I don't know if Mega will accept my feelings.. I don't even think Mega likes me back!" said Roll, about ready to burst into tears.

"Roll, what are you talking about? I'm pretty darn sure that Megaman likes you.." said Maylu, smiling.

"B-But.. it doesn't look like it to me.. He looks so n-neutral.." stammered Roll.

"That's because he's good at doing that. He can be as dense as Lan is Roll, relax," said Maylu. "Now Roll, I think you should tell me why you have a crush on Megaman."

"Well, he's really kind.. Ever since that first day I saw him, he was amazing.. He saved me from Torchman, from a lot of things.. It's just so hard to realize it, Maylu, but he's been for me nearly all the time! And his personality.. I just .. just love him!" said Roll. "But, there's just one thing that's annoying me.."

"What is it, Roll?" asked Maylu.

"You know that annoying nurse, the one named Meddy?" asked Roll.

"Yeah.. I see.." said Maylu, all of a sudden she too angry at the thought of her NetOp, Jasmine, who also seemed to have interests in Lan.

"Well, she always tries to steal Megaman all the time! And sometimes, it's not just Meddy, there are a lot of girls who take interests in Megaman.. I'm afraid that Megaman will like them instead of me!" said Roll, with angry tears.

"I know, Roll, they sure are annoying," said Maylu. "Say, I'm going to Lan's house, why don't you go to Net City? Lan told me that Megaman was there already, why don't you go join him?"

"I will!" said Roll, transferring to Net City immediately.

'Wow.. Roll really does love Megaman..' Maylu thought, before closing her door to go see Lan.

* * *

Megaman was helping Lan with his homework, mainly because Lan never paid attention in class. "Lan, here, I've done the last problem. Do you get it now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Megaman," said Lan, yawning. "You know, Megaman, I feel so bad making you do my homework all the time.."

"Well then, if you do, then pay attention in class!" exclaimed Megaman. Lan laughed.

"I know.. But it's really hard and boring most of the time.." said Lan.

"I know it's really boring Lan, but you need to try harder!" encouraged Megaman. "You think you're the only one, but I also get bored too. But I have to pay attention so you don't fail during class!" said Megaman.

"Okay, okay.. I'm sorry Hub.." said Lan. "Say, I heard Protoman was having a battle against this Navi at the Net Battle Arena in Net City.. Why don't you go cheer him on?"

"Okay, sure! I'll see you in a bit, Lan." Megaman said, and he transferred to Net City.

Lan was about to step outside his house to go to Higsby's shop, but right when he opened his door, he ran into no one other than Maylu, who also walked straight into Lan.

"Ow!" yelled Lan. "Who was tha- Maylu?"

"Hey, Lan!" said Maylu cheerfully.

"Well, you sure seem cheerful today.." said Lan.

"Why not? Why can't I be cheerful?" asked Maylu.

"I have no idea.." muttered Lan.

"So, why are you heading out?" asked Maylu.

"I was gonna go to Higsby's chip shop," said Lan. "You wanna come along?"

"Sure! I'll see what new chips there are too," said Maylu, giggling.

"Okay, then.." said Lan.

* * *

When Megaman arrived in Net City, he walked toward the arena. He was about to enter when he heard someone calling his name.

"Mega!" a cheerful and friendly voice yelled. He recognized that voice to be none other than Roll, one of his best friends.

"Hey Roll," said Megaman, looking behind him as Roll ran up to him and tackled him with a fierce hug.

"Why are you going to the arena, Mega?" asked Roll, still hugging Megaman.

"Well, Lan told me that Protoman was battling now, so I came to watch him. How about you?" asked Megaman.

"Well, I was bored, so I just found you," said Roll brightly. "I guess I'll join you, then. Watching Protoman should be fun!"

"Okay!" said Megaman, smiling. When Roll saw his smile, she thought dreamily for a minute.. She was thinking about how Megaman's smiles always cheered her up and made her happier, no matter what.. "Uh, Roll? You gonna watch this?" asked Megaman, tugging at Roll's hand. Roll blushed heavily.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming," said Roll, blushing heavily at this, and letting Megaman pull her in, they entered the spectator's view.

"Wow! Roll, look at Protoman, he's so agile and quick these days," said Megaman, watching Protoman defeating his opponent easily.

"Yeah, I know," said Roll, not really watching the battle, but being in her own world of thoughts.

"Uh, Roll? You okay?" said Megaman. Roll snapped from her thoughts and looked at Megaman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Roll.

"Are you sure? You haven't really been talking ever since you got here.." said Megaman, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, Mega." said Roll, trying to cover her blushing.

"Roll, why are you blushing?" asked Megaman.

Roll couldn't hide her face; she was so red that it was way too obvious now.

"N-N-Nothing, Mega. It's nothing." said Roll.

"O-Okay.." said Megaman, still looking worried, but he turned his head to see that Protoman won his match.

"Looks like the match is over," said Megaman. "You want to walk around a little more?"

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you," said Roll, blushing even harder.


	2. It's was a 'date'

Here we begin Chapter 2 of the story so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any of the things in the story!

* * *

Megaman and Roll walked around Net City a little more, looking around at shops, and at a lot of other things. Megaman noticed that Roll was completely attached to his left arm, and wouldn't leave his side no matter what. As the minutes went by, Roll was tightening her grip on Megaman, and Megaman couldn't feel his arm because she was literally attached to his arm.

"Uh Roll, I know this is kind of awkward.. But can you loosen your grip a little on my arm?" Megaman asked politely. Roll blushed extremely heavily and looked at Megaman.

"What, can't I just hold your arm?!" She pouted.

"No.. You can.. I meant just loosen your grip a little please.. Because my arm feels numb.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry Mega.." said Roll.

"It's okay Roll. Let's keep on walking around," said Megaman.

They walked around some more.. Until they ran into someone.. Someone that Roll obviously didn't like..

"Megaman!" said a navi wearing a white suit, having blue hair, and wearing a red visor.

"Hey Meddy! How are you?" Megaman asked. As he said this he noticed that this time Roll's grip on his arm was so tight he wondered if Roll could amputate people's arms.

"I'm doing well, Megaman! Oh, and hello to you too," Meddy added with a sneer at Roll. Roll got furious.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" she yelled at Meddy.

"I just came to Net City! Is there any problem with that!" Meddy snapped right back.

"Yes! There is! C'mon Mega, let's get out of here," said Roll angrily, dragging Megaman away.

"Wait! But Roll- Ah, never mind.." said Megaman helplessly as he saw her angry face.

* * *

"Uh, Roll?" said Megaman slowly, after about five minutes.

"What!" said Roll, turning around, with anger clear on her face. Megaman flinched as he held his hands up.

"Woah! Roll! Please don't get mad at me.." said Megaman, looking at Roll with pleading and confused eyes.

"Why do you talk to Meddy?" she sniffled. "What is it that makes her a better girl than me.."

"Roll, what are you talking about.." said Megaman calmly, putting his hands around Roll's hands. Roll immediately felt what Megaman did and her heart never felt any happier. Megaman had never done this kind of action to her before.

"Roll?" said Megaman, snapping Roll out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry.." said Roll, now calmed down and looking at Megaman. "What did you say.."

"I just wanted to say that you and Meddy are.. both my best friends, Roll. I can't really judge who's _better_ or whatever you said, but.. You two are just my really good friends, and there's nothing else that can make me more happy Roll." said Megaman. "Isn't that right? I wouldn't be happy if either one of you were gone.."

"Mega.. hmph!" said Roll, still not completely satisfied with what he said, but still thinking about it..

Megaman looked at the time and saw that it was late already.

"Hey Roll.. It's getting kind of late.. I think I need to get going now." said Megaman. Roll looked at him sadly.

"Y-yeah, it looks like I have to go too," muttered Roll, looking down.

"Roll, I swear, something's up with you.." Megaman said with concern. "You don't have to tell me, but just remember that I'm always here if you want to talk about it, okay?"

"O-okay.. Thanks Mega.." said Roll, looking up at him. Suddenly she ran forward and hugged Megaman tightly.

"M-Mega.. T-Thank you for being m-my best f-friend," she said, tears nearly coming out with happiness.

"Roll.." Megaman said, smiling at her. "I'll always be your friend, no matter what. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Roll!" As he said this, Roll gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Megaman looked at Roll, shocked, and he started blushing. Roll rarely ever saw Megaman blush in her life, ever. She giggled at this sight. "Bye Mega! See you tomorrow!" said Roll cheerfully, giggling, as she jacked out. _"Roll, logging out." _said the computerized voice.

Megaman just stood there shocked, and blushing extremely furiously as well. "Did she just do what I thought she did.." asked Megaman to himself. He decided to shake off that feeling and he jacked out as well. _"Megaman, logging out."_

* * *

As soon was Roll jacked into her PET, she was completely lost in her own world of thought. She giggled happily and she was glad that she gave Megaman that quick kiss. Maylu looked at Roll and saw that something excited her.

"Hey Roll!" said Maylu, snapping Roll from her own world.

"Hi Maylu!" said Roll, giggling.

"Hey.. Why are you so happy Roll?" Maylu asked curiously.

"N-Nothing!" said Roll, who was still giggling.

"Ha! I know! You had fun on your little 'date' with Megaman, huh!"

"D-Date?! It wasn't a date!" Roll now said, her expression changing from happiness to shyness.

"Ha ha.. I knew it.. I wonder when you guys will have a baby already..?"

"MAYLU!" cried Roll, who was now blushing so furiously. Maylu laughed.

"You know, I think you should be more careful with this behavior around some certain navis, Roll.." said Maylu.

"Y-You're talking about Meddy, aren't you?" Roll asked.

"Exactly.. You know, she gives you some competition, doesn't she?" asked Maylu, laughing at the blushing Roll.

"Oh yeah? I bet you are jealous too when JASMINE takes Lan away!" said Roll, watching her NetOp's face also turn bright red as well.

"W-What! What are you talking about Roll!" yelled Maylu. Roll giggled. "I know you like Lan too, you know," said Roll

"Well yeah, I do." said Maylu. "At least I'm not shy like you to admit the truth!"

"Yes you are! When you're around Lan!" Roll exclaimed.

"Oh Roll.. I should take a picture of you when you're around Megaman.." said Maylu, laughing as she saw Roll blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey Lan, I'm back," said Megaman, as he entered Lan's PET.

"Hey, Hub. Dude, what's up with you? Did something happen?" asked Lan.

"Uh.. well.. Lan, you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Maylu?"

"Sure Hub, go ahead." said Lan.

"Uh well, before I was going to jack out, Roll kissed me on the cheek.." said Megaman.

"HA HA! I knew it!" said Lan, laughing.

"Knew what?" asked Megaman curiously.

"Hub, are you serious?! You don't know that Roll likes you?!" asked Lan.

"N-no.." was all Megaman said.

"Wow Hub.. That's why you've been so oblivious to Roll's feelings.." said Lan. "Do you like her, Hub?" asked Lan. "I really don't know what you feel on this. You seem so neutral when Roll's around so even I can't tell.."

"Lan, I really hope you don't tell anyone.." muttered Megaman.

"Hub, you can count on me. Don't forget that brothers would never let each other down, Hub. You know me better than that," said Lan.

"Okay Lan.. So to tell you the truth.. I guess.. yeah.. I do kinda like her.."

"Really? Wow, you were so neutral when Roll hugged you all the time! Even I couldn't tell!" said Lan.

"Yeah.. Anyways, I like her because.. Well.. She is pretty.. She's also cheerful most of the time." Said Megaman.

"Man, you better not show your feelings when Meddy or Gutsman is there.." said Lan.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'm also scared to admit my feelings for her.. I don't even know if she likes me back, Lan.." muttered Megaman.

"That's a no-brainer, Hub. Of course she likes you. It's so obvious on that one."

"Well, whatever you say, Lan.." said Megaman, yawning.

"Looks like you're tired, Hub.. Let's go to bed. It is late, after all.." said Lan.

"Good night, Lan."

"Good night to you too, Hub."

Zzz…

That's chapter 2, folks. Thanks!


	3. Gutsman and Megaman's Plan

Hello, and welcome back to the story. Here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, or any of the things in the story!

Roll was in Maylu's PET watching the whole class the next day. As usual, Lan was sleeping, Dex was typing something in his PET, which looked like another date proposal request to Maylu again, as Roll thought, "Poor Dex.. He has no idea how much Maylu likes Lan.. What will happen if he finds out.." Roll saw Yai and Maylu paying attention in class, as usual.

Roll saw that Gutsman had entered her PET. "Hey, Gutsman," she said to him, like when he ALWAYS came to ask Roll if Maylu had time for a date..

"Can Maylu go to the movies with Dex, Guts?" asked Gutsman.

"I'm sorry, Gutsman.. As usual, Maylu has piano lessons.." said Roll.

"Well then, why can't Roll go to the movies with Gutsman, Guts?" asked the large navi, who grabbed the pink female with his big arms.

"I don't have time, either, Gutsman," said Roll, trying to wriggle free off of Gutsman.

"Well, Gutsman has a crush on Roll, Guts!" said Gutsman loudly. "I know Roll likes Gutsman back, too! Roll is just shy to do it, Guts! Let's have a date together, Guts!"

"I said I don't have time!" yelled Roll angrily, now annoyed, and wanting to get rid of Gutsman. "Roll Blast!" And as usual, with a flick of Roll's antennae's, Gutsman went flying out of Roll's PET, and could hear Dex crying again, and being scolded by Ms. Mari, with Maylu giggling.

Roll, pleased to see that Dex and Gutsman got what they deserved, settled down and then started thinking about what just happened. She told Gutsman that she didn't have time to go watch the movie. She knew that was a lie.. She just didn't want to go with the movies with Gutsman. Obviously, her dream was to go with Megaman.. But would Megaman ever accept? She wondered with worry. She really wondered if Megaman liked her back or not.

She remembered when they first met Yai's navi, Glide, that Glide just skipped talking to Megaman and just went straight to her and kissed her hand. Of course, Gutsman got jealous, but when she looked at Megaman he just smiled and laughed lightly at what he saw. But he didn't look jealous.

Roll also remembered that Megaman never really got jealous if any other male navis asked her out. She remembered when Megaman was next to her at Net City, this random male navi asked her out, and kissed her hand, but Megaman just saw this and he didn't look jealous; he would just say, "Well's he's a kind gentlemen." or "Wow, Roll, you must be very popular here!" But not really any signs of jealousy that would show that he liked her.

Roll kind of felt upset at these thoughts, but as she did so the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time.

"Alright kids!" said Ms. Mari cheerfully. "Have a good lunch and come back here later!"

The kids left as quickly as they could from the classroom. Maylu picked up her PET from her pocket and looked at Roll.

"Finally, it's lunch time, Roll!" said Maylu.

"Yep!" said Roll, trying to act nonchalant.

"Man, I am sooooooooooooooooo hungry!" said Lan, as he bought his cafeteria food and sat next to Dex.

"Me too, Lan!" said Dex, and the two of them ate their lunch in as little as two seconds.

Maylu sat across from Lan, as she saw that Lan and Dex had already finished. "Wow, you two sure are fast eaters.." muttered Yai, who was walking behind Maylu. Maylu giggled when she saw that Lan was talking with Dex. '_He really looks so cute when he talks like that,'_ thought Maylu, as she ate her lunch and talked more with her friends.

The navis were all jacked in to the school comp, talking to each other as well.

"Hey, everyone!" said Megaman. "I hope Lan was paying attention today.. I feel really tired to help him out today.."

"Ha! Lan would never pay attention, Guts!" grunted Gutsman. "Yes, you do have a point, Gutsman. After all, he IS my brother.." sighed Megaman. Roll giggled when he said that. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and Glide jacked in.

"Hello, Miss Roll," said Glide, and as usual, every time he saw Roll, he picked up Roll's hand and he kissed it. Roll giggled when Glide kissed her hand, and she thought, _'I probably have never felt more flattered.. He really is treating me like a lady..'_ "HEY!" yelled a voice, which could be none other than Gutsman's voice. Roll snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Gutsman furious at Glide.

"What do you think you're doing to my Roll, Guts!" huffed Gutsman at Glide.

"Why not, Gutsman? I do it all the time," said Glide, looking pleasantly from Gutsman to Roll.

"You don't kiss my girl's hand! Roll is Gutsman's girl, Guts!" said Gutsman angrily. Roll glared at Gutsman. _'I swear, Gutsman is such a fool.. I don't have a crush on him one bit..'_ She thought.

"Uh, hey Gutsman! Calm down buddy!" said Megaman. Roll looked at Megaman. "Gutsman, it's not the end of the world just because Glide kissed Roll's hand.. It's just something you do for a.. girl, you know.."

"Huh? Really, Guts?" asked Gutsman.

"Yeah!" said Megaman, smiling. Roll suddenly wished that Megaman was in Glide's place.

"Here, Gutsman, come to Lan's PET. Let's talk there," said Megaman.

"But Gutsman is angry at what Glide did to my Roll! Gutsman is angry, GUTS!" said Gutsman.

"That's why I said, we should talk. C'mon, transfer to Lan's PET," said Megaman.

"Fine.. Let's go Guts.." grumbled Gutsman. '_Gutsman, logging out. Megaman, logging out.'_

"Wait! Mega!" Roll called, but Megaman and Gutsman were gone. Roll sighed.

"Miss Roll, what is wrong? Are you alright?" asked Glide.

"Yes, Glide, I'm fine.." muttered Roll, wondering what Megaman was trying to tell Gutsman. Again, today Megaman didn't look jealous at all again.. He just tried to calm down Gutsman. "Maybe he doesn't like me," thought Roll, about ready to cry.

Gutsman and Megaman were in Lan's PET.

"So, Gutsman," said Megaman. "So you like Roll."

"Yes, I do! But she never likes me back, Guts," said Gutsman sadly.

"And she also doesn't want to go to the movies with you either, right?"

"Right, Guts.."

"Hey Gutsman, what if I did you a little favor and helped you out? How about I also try to persuade her to go with you?" asked Megaman.

"You would do that for me, Guts?" said Gutsman. "I thought Roll liked you, Guts!"

"Yeah, but nobody knows the truth, Gutsman." said Megaman. "So I'll meet with you tomorrow at school to help you out. Okay?"

"Thank you Megaman, Guts!" said Gutsman happily, and he went back to Dex's PET.

Megaman looked where Gutsman was a second ago, and then he sighed. "I don't think Roll has the same feelings I do.. Maybe she just thinks of us as friends?" Megaman said to himself.

That's it for chapter 3. Does Megaman really think Roll doesn't have the same feelings? Will Roll be able to tell Megaman her feelings later? Find out later! Thanks for reading!


	4. Roll Upset

We're back to chapter 4, folks! Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any of the other things!

The next day, Megaman went to Dex's PET, and he said to Gutsman, "Alright, you ready, Gutsman?" "More ready than you, Guts!" said Gutsman. "Alright, let's go," said Megaman. "Here's the plan. You go in first, just ask her, and if she rejects, then I'll come behind you, okay?" "Got it, Guts!" said Gutsman. "Alright, go!" said Megaman.

Roll was sitting in her PET, and when she saw a beam of white light she knew it was Gutsman again. She was becoming very annoyed by this.

"Gutsman, not agai-" She was about to say, when Megaman appeared, in a beam of blue light, right behind Gutsman.

"Hey Roll," said Megaman. "I know you don't won't to go to the movies with Gutsman.. But can't you just go with him once?" Roll couldn't believe what she heard. "Huh?" she asked, completely speechless.

"I know you might not like it, but can't you just go to the movies with Gutsman once? I mean, he asked you all the time for nearly a year now.. And it's not even supposed to meant exactly like a date either.. Why not just go spend some time out?" asked Megaman. Roll thought about what she just heard.

Did Megaman really not like her? What was going on? She would just have to find out after all of this was done.

"Alright, fine.." Roll said. "I'll go with him, but only once.."

"Thank you Roll," said Megaman. "Well, I'll jack out now, so you two can discuss when you two want ot meet." _'Megaman, logging out.'_

Gutsman, after talking with Roll for about five minutes, came to Megaman.

"MEGAMAN! THANK YOU, GUTS!" said Gutsman.

"Megaman laughed lightly. "No problem, Gutsman, anytime," he said.

When Roll went home, it took her some time to register what Megaman really said. Could Megaman really not like her? She became sick with worry and hoped it wasn't that. "Something's up.." she muttered to herself quietly, and she was close to crying as well.

The following day, Gutsman was waiting for Roll at the theater at Net City, and when she came, they walked inside to watch the movie. Gutsman got many jealous looks from a lot of male navis. Some of those navis whispered to each other, "Hey, didn't that girl like the famous Megaman?" During the movie, Gutsman tried to wrap his arm around Roll, but Roll kept pushing his arm away, and she looked mad. Gutsman sighed and thought, "Well.. Gutsman also guesses this is as far as it gets here.." After the movie was over, Roll tried to act cheerful and she said, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Gutsman! Bye!" and she jacked out as quickly as she could. "Wait Roll!" said Gutsman. He wanted to give her a ring, but it was too late. _'Roll, logging out.'_

Roll obviously was very sad and by the time she got to her PET she was crying. Maylu saw this and looked at Roll with concern.

"Roll, are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

"I-I d-don't think that M-Mega likes me… M-Maylu!" She said as she burst into more tears.

"Woah! Roll! What happened?"

Roll tells Maylu the whole thing. Maylu's eyes widened.

"Megaman really said that? But I wonder why he would do that!"

"E-exactly! W-what m-made him d-do this!?" Roll said, sniffling.

"Roll, I'll call Megaman over to my PET, why don't you guys spend some time alone talking to each other, I promise I won't eavesdrop on you guys." said Maylu. Roll nodded slowly as she sat in her PET still crying.

"Hey Hub, thanks for helping me out man," said Lan.

"Y-You're welcome," said Megaman, who looked like he was gonna fall asleep.

"Woah! Hub! You look extremely tired! I think you should probably sleep early today.."

"Yeah, maybe.."

"That sounds gre.. Hey, who's calling me?" Lan wondered as he picked up his PET. "Hmm.. It's Maylu. Why is she calling right now I wonder..?" *beep* "Hello?" "Lan!" said Maylu. "Maylu! Why do you sound worried?" asked Lan. "Please Lan, that's not important. Can you please tell Megaman to come to my PET?" "How come, though?" asked Lan. "LAN!" "OW! Okay okay! No need to shout through the phone! I'm sending him, okay Maylu? Bye," said Lan, and he hung up. "Hub, did you just hear all of that? Why does Maylu want you?"

"Maybe it's because Roll went to the movies with Gutsman.." muttered Megaman.

"Wait, how on Earth did Roll go with Gutsman anyways?" asked Lan.

"I..I persuaded her to go."

"What! Why would you do that Hub!

"I.. Well, if you think about it, I wasn't even asking her to go on a date with Gutsman.. I just wished she would spend some more time with Gutsman because these days those two haven't been getting along lately, that's why.." said Megaman.

"Oh, I see.." said Lan. "Well, that was nice of you.. But you better tell Roll the real thing though.."

"True, I'll be back, later Lan," said Megaman.

"Take all the time you need, Hub.. with your 'girlfriend'."

"LAN!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Roll was still crying in her PET when she heard Megaman teleporting in. The second she saw him she immediately went to him and hugged him so hard that Megaman thought his bones were breaking.

"Ahh! Roll! I..- can't-… breathe.. " gasped Megaman. Roll loosened her grip and looked at Megaman.

"Mega.. I'm sorry for making you worry.." said Roll. "But why did you tell me to go to the movies with Gutsman?"

Megaman tells her everything he told Lan.

"..I just wanted you to get along with Gutsman again, Roll. I wasn't asking you guys to go on a date, either.." said Megaman. "Anyways, I'm sorry for getting you on the wrong side, too.."

"It's okay Mega.." said Roll, looking at his eyes. Megaman said, "Okay, it looks like you're okay now, I'll go back." But as he turned around to leave, Roll tugged on his arm. "Roll? What's wrong?" Megaman asked her.

"Mega.. I want to tell you something.." stammered Roll.

"O-Okay, Roll.. Go ahead.."

"Mega.." Roll said, "I.. I.. I.."

"Roll," said Megaman. "You look like you're going to pass out. Try to relax Roll." Megaman placed his hands on Roll's hands and rubbed them, making them warm. Roll felt like she was going to pass out. She could feel the pleasure of this coming..

"Uh, Roll? I'm really sorry.. Lan's called me to go back.. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" _'Megaman, logging out.'_

"W-Wait, Mega! MEGA!" Roll screamed, but he was gone. Roll curled up on the floors and starting crying even more, for her failure to tell him her feelings.

Well that's it for chapter 4.. I know this chapter kinds semmed evil, but thanks for reading!


	5. Confessions

Hello! This is Chpater 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own megaman or any of the other things.

Roll was at school, just itching to talk to Megaman. She had been dying to talk to him. Megaman jacked into the school system, and as soon as he jacked in, he heard a cheerful and loud, "MEGA!" in his left ear. Megaman turned to his left to see Roll tackle him with a hug so hard that they both crashed to the floor. "AHH! Oh, hey Roll!" Megaman said, laughing. "Sorry," said Roll, looking a little embarrassed. "I really missed you Mega, why did you leave me last night?" "I'm sorry.. Lan forced me to go back.. Sorry.." Megaman said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Roll giggled and looked at him.

"Mega, can I ask you something?" she asked Megaman.

"Sure, go ahead," said Megaman.

"Mega.. I was just.. wondering if…." She stammered, "if you.. would like.. to go to.. on a date with me?" When she finished, she was blushing so hard that she looked away from him for a second. Her heart was beating at an incredibly fast rate as well.

It took Megaman about five seconds to register what Roll just said. Did she say 'date'? He started blushing extremely hard as well. Did Roll like him as well? "S-s-sure R-Roll!" he said, stammering. Roll turned around and looked at him. Suddenly she didn't seem embarrassed anymore when she saw Megaman's bright red face. She giggled and said, "So.. I was thinking.. Maybe a movie?" "S-Sure, no p-problem.." said Megaman, his heart beating really fast. Roll giggled, and she said, "Okay! I'll see you right after school, then?" "S-sounds f-f-fine with m-me." Said Megaman, still stuttering. Roll blushed too and she said, "I'll see you later then, Mega!" and she kissed Megaman on the cheek again before logging out. _'Roll, logging out.'_

When Roll went to her PET, Maylu noticed that she was completely lost in her own world. "Roll, what is it now.." Maylu asked.

"Maylu, I got Mega to go on a date with me," said Roll happily.

"Really? Lucky you!" said Maylu, all of a sudden thinking about Lan.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Roll said, squealing with delight.

"Hey Megaman, Why are you blushing so hard?" asked Lan.

"Oh.. uh.. well.. R-Roll a-asked m-m-me to g-go out with h-her.." said Megaman.

"HA! I wonder when you guys will get a baby already.."

"LAN! STOP THAT!" said Megaman. Lan just laughed. "Oh Hub.. You are so funny sometimes.."

After school, Megaman and Roll went to the theaters at Net City. They sat next to each other. During the movie, Roll laid her head on Megaman's shoulders. "Mega.." She called to him softly. "Hmm?" Megaman looked at Roll. "P-Put your arm around me please.." said Roll. Megaman blushed. "I'I'm afraid to do it, Roll.." he said as he slowly and very carefully wrapped his arm around Roll's back and around her side. Roll thought she was in Heaven. She fell asleep quickly in his arms. Megaman could not help it but just stare at Roll. _'She looks like an angel,'_ Megaman thought. _'She's really beautiful..'_

Sooner or later the movie ended. Megaman tried to wake Roll up. "Hey Roll, the movies over.." Megaman said. "Hm? A-Already?" Roll asked, as she yawned. "Yeah, let's go," said Megaman softly. Roll grabbed onto his arm and they walked out of the theater. Megaman got a lot of jealous looks from other male navis. As they walked out the theater, a male navi came up to Roll. "Hello miss, you are so beautiful," he said as he nearly touched Roll's chest. "YOU-YOU PERVERT!" Roll said as she slapped the navi so hard. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at him. The navi ran away. Megaman saw all of this and he became scared of Roll.

"Uh.. Roll.. That was.. impressive.." Roll looked at Megaman's scared face and giggled. "Mega, let's walk home." "O-Okay.." said Megaman.

Soon, they were in Maylu's PET. "Roll, I had a lot of fun with you. See you tomorro- Roll?" he said, when Roll was tugging at his hand.

"Mega." She said. "I want to talk to you.." "Okay.." said Megaman.

"Mega.. I love you.." She said, and looked at Megaman.

Megaman stood there like a frozen statue. This made Roll worried.

"..Mega?"

"….Roll?"

"..Do.. you like me too?"

"…." Was Megaman's reply.

"Roll.." Megaman said. "To tell you the truth, I…. I do like you."

Roll looked like she was ready to pass out from happiness.

"But I'm kind of wishing I haven't told you.." Roll looked up at Megaman.

"Why not, Mega?" she asked quietly.

"Well.. think about Meddy and Gutsman.. Roll, we have to keep this a secret, okay? Unless it really is necessary.."

"Mega.. I don't care about that. What matters is that I love you more than anything else," she said, looking at Megaman dreamily. All Megaman could do was just stare back. And then it happened. Roll tackled Megaman to the ground, and laying on top of him, she kissed him on the lips. Megaman at first had open, shocked eyes, but soon, he fell into the kiss. Roll's heart had melded in with Megaman's as she kissed him with everything she could muster. Her hands went to Megaman's neck while she kissed him.

Soon after about five minutes, they both stopped, for they ran out of air. Roll then picked up her partner, and she laid down in her bed, and dragged Megaman with her. "Stay with me, Mega.." she said. "I-I'll f-feel lonely without you now.." Megaman hesitated at this, but he got into the bed with Roll, and Roll wrapped both her arms around Megaman and didn't let go.

"Mega.. I love you so much.. More than anything.." said Roll dreamily.

"Roll.." Megaman said, looking at Roll. "I love you, Roll.."

"Mega…" said Roll. "Hug me back."

"Roll.. this is kind of awkward.."

"It isn't to me, hug me!" said Roll.

"Megaman slowly wrapped his arms around Roll. Roll was so happy. She couldn't be more happy. Megaman watched as Roll fell asleep in his arms and was snoozing. Megaman tried to get up to go to his PET, but realized that Roll's arms weren't letting him go. He tried, but Roll grunted in her sleep with a frown on her face when Megaman tried to get up. _'Wow.. Does Roll really love me this much?'_ He wondered, as he gently laid back down on the bed, and he saw Roll smiling in her sleep again, cuddling close to Megaman. Megaman blushed as his heart was beating faster. He realized Roll didn't just like him. Roll loved him more than he could imagine. His heart grew bigger, and he fell in love with Roll completely as well too. He slowly fell asleep in Roll's cyber bed as well.

"Lan.. Lan.."

"Hm? Maylu? What is it?"

"Look at my PET.."

Lan awed when he saw Maylu's PET.

"Don't those two just look like angels? They're so cute!" Maylu said, giggling.

"I know, Maylu.. I've never seen Hub like this before.. I knew he loved Roll more than anyone else.. I feel really happy for them."

"I know, they're like the perfect couple," Maylu said, giggling.

That's the end of chapter 5 folks! Thanks for reading! Please wait for the next chapter!


	6. Kidnapped

WEEEEEEEEEEElcome back to chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or anything else in the story!

It was the next morning. Megaman woke up to still find himself sleeping in Roll's bed. He yawned and looked at the time. It was 6:00 in the morning. "Wow, pretty early.." he muttered. He realized he had to wake up Lan soon! He tried to get up, but just like the previous night, Roll's arms wouldn't let him go.

Megaman looked at Roll. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He shook Roll slightly to wake her up. "Roll.. Roll.. It's morning," Megaman said quietly to Roll.

Roll blinked, and she said, "Mega… Stay with me more.."

"Roll, I'm sorry, I wish I could too, but I have to wake up Lan for school toda-"

"Mega.. Today's Saturday.." yawned Roll. "There's no school.."

"..Oh.." said Megaman.

"Now, stay with me more Mega.." said Roll, as her arms wrapped around Megaman and pulled him back toward the bed.

"..Roll..!" Megaman tried to protest, but Roll had already locked him in her arms tightly, which meant Megaman couldn't move again. Megaman sighed.

"Mega.. Why do you hate me?" Roll asked, seeing Megaman's sigh.

"Roll, of course I don't hate you.. I never would. Why say such a thing?" asked Megaman.

"Well, you're trying to go away from me!" said Roll, sniffling. "You must not like me.."

"Oh my gosh Roll, don't you remember last night.." muttered Megaman. Roll giggled.

"I know Mega, I was just making sure. Now don't leave me.."

"Roll, I won't leave. But there's something I have to say.."

Roll looked at Megaman and waited.

"Roll, I do love you.. But the problem is, we have to keep this a secret because of Meddy, Gutsman, and a whole bunch of other people. So we have to be careful outside the public, okay Roll? We can spend all the time we want in either your or my PC," said Megaman.

"Okay Mega, I agree with you," said Roll. "Now stay with me more.." "Roll.." said Megaman. Roll wrapped her arms around Megaman, and her cheeks rubbed against his cheeks, causing Megaman to blush heavily. She rubbed her body close to Megaman's as well, cuddling close with him. Megaman was blushing so hard at Roll's actions. He stayed there, hopeless, as Roll's arms literally trapped him from moving even one inch. Megaman looked at Roll as he watched her fall asleep again. If Megaman ever tried to get up, Roll would tighten her grip in her sleep and frown. So Megaman had to stay there in bed with Roll for a couple more hours.. Until Roll woke up.

"Ahh, that was much better sleep.." muttered Roll, still trying to get close to Megaman.

"..Yeah.." said Megaman, when all of a sudden, Megaman received an e-mail. Roll did, too.

"Hey, what's this email all about?" Roll asked. "Don't know, let's find out," said Megaman.

It was from Glide. "Hello, everyone! I would like to meet everyone in ACDC Town Square on the Net and see each other.. I'll see you there as soon as possible!" That was the email.

"Okay, Roll, so when we get there, we have to be neutral as if nothing happened, okay?" said Megaman.

"Okay, Mega," said Roll

"Alright, then let's go." Said Megaman.

"Mega.." said Roll, tugging on Megaman's hand before he could leave.

"Hm? What is it Roll?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something.." asked Roll.

"Go ahead," said Megaman, patiently listening.

"Mega.. Do you ever feel jealous if I'm with another boy or man?"

"…" was Megaman's reply. "..Roll.. o-of couse I-I get j-jealous if you're around someone else.." muttered Megaman quietly. Roll giggled in happiness.

"Really Mega? How do you look so neutral when Glide kisses my hand all the time?"

"Well, I might look neutral, but really I do feel jealous when someone else is with you.." muttered Megaman, blushing. Roll giggled and hugged Megaman tightly.

"Mega.. I promise you that I won't ever love anyone else.. As long as you do the same.. Right?" Roll looked shyly at him.

"Roll, of course I won't ever break that promise." Said Megaman. Roll couldn't take it anymore. Her heart just wanted to come out of her and just tell Megaman everything she wanted to do with him. She grabbed Megaman again and kissed him, causing Megaman to freeze up on the spot. She giggled when she released, her arms still around him, her head against his chest, feeling his incredible fast heartbeat. "Okay then Mega," she said. "Let's go to Glide and the others, then." "O-Okay.." said Megaman, and they both transferred to ACDC Town Square.

Megaman and Roll touched in to be greeted by Glide, Gutsman, and Iceman.

"Hello there, Miss Roll," Glide said as he went up to Roll and kissed her hand again, making Gutsman red with anger again.

"THAT DOES IT, GUTS!" yelled Gutsman. "Gutsman challenges Glide to a Netbattle, Guts! Winner gets Roll, GUTS!"

"But Gutsman, I am not Roll's 'date'," said Glide. "I am just doing this action because that's what you do to become a gentleman."

"NO! You just want to steal my Roll from me!" '_I swear, that idiot really thinks I like him,'_ Roll thought. She than looked at Megaman, to see him neutral and smiling at what he saw, as usual. But at least she knew that Megaman was hers. She also smiled at that thought.

"Hey, big guy! Calm down!" said Iceman. "C'mon man, if you're so jealous, why don't you kiss Roll's hand?"

"Yes, I agree with Mr. Iceman as well!" said Glide, nodding.

"But Roll whips Gutsman every time Gutsman gets close to Roll!" grunted the big navi.

"Just go do it, Roll seems perfectly normal right now!" said Iceman.

"Okay! Gutsman is going!" yelled the big navi. Gutsman got up and kissed Roll's hand. But Roll said, "Hmph! I like Glide's better than yours!" "WHAT!" yelled Gutsman. He stomped off angrily. "H-hey! Wait Gutsman!" yelled Megaman. Megaman ran after Gutsman and caught up to him. "Gutsman, don't get angry, buddy.. It's okay.."

"NO! NOT OKAY! GUTSMAN ANGRY!" yelled Gutsman, beating his chest. "Yeah, but it was better than nothing, in my thinking." Said Megaman. "But Roll doesn't like me, Guts!" "I know, but I never even kiss Roll's hand, at least she would know that you have some kind of feeling, Gutsman.." muttered Megaman quietly. "C'mon, Gutsman, let's go back.." "Okay, Guts.." said Gutsman, following Megaman back into the square.

Roll wondered where Megaman went again but then she saw Megaman and Gutsman walking together, talking about things and laughing to each other. "What could they be doing?" she asked herself. Roll wished Megaman was right next to her.. Megaman was really good at hiding his emotions, she thought.

All of a sudden, there was a scream. Roll turned her head to see navis screaming and running away everywhere. '_What could be going on?'_ she wondered. She then gasped to see that it was Shademan.

"S-Shademan!" said Megaman. "You were resurrected again!"

"Of course I was, wheeeeeeeeeeee!" said Shademan with an evil grin. "Now if you'll excuse me.. I'll take your little lady friend of yours again to get a REAL snack this time.. WHEEEEE!" said Shademan.

Roll was so frightened. Ever since Shademan took her last time, she was scared to death about bats and vampires. But then Gutsman stepped up. "Gutsman will protect Roll, GUTS!" and he charged toward Shademan.

"NOO! GUTSMAN! DON'T!" yelled Megaman, but it was too late. Shademan shot an enormous sound pulse which knocked Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman completely away and left them unconscious. But Megaman, knowing his moves, jumped out of the way and was unhurt.

"I see.. The little blue boy hasn't forgotten my moves! But I'll take this girl now, Wheeeeeeeeeee!" said Shademan, and in a flash he stooped and picked Roll up and carried her away. "MEGAAAAAAA!" she screamed in horror. Megaman only just watched what just happened.


	7. Roll Loses Her Energy

Hello foolks! Here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Megaman or any of the following things.

Megaman looked in the sky carefully and saw where Shademan took Roll away. He then put his hand to his helmet to contact Lan. "Lan, can you hear me?" "Hub! What's up?" asked Lan. "Lan, I'm going to be gone for a bit, Roll's been kidnapped by Shademan.." "SHADEMAN'S ALIVE?" yelled Lan. "Yeah.." sighed Megaman. "I'm going to go after him, can you tell Maylu what happened?" "Sure Hub, now hurry and go after him!" said Lan. "On my way!" said Megaman. He ran after Shademan.

Shademan kept flying, with Roll in his arms, who was kicking and screaming at Shademan. "Watch it pretty girl, or else I'm going to have to drain your power with my wings! WHEEEEE!" said Shademan. "I'm not afraid!" yelled Roll. "I know that Mega will come and defeat you.." "I'm afraid that's not possible, WHEEEE!" said Shademan.

Megaman was running incredibly fast. He ran after Shademan and soon caught up to him. His arm turned into his Megabuster and he fired at Shademan. His shots have become more accurate lately, because he got some help from Searchman, the navi from Sharo. His shots hit Shademan, but Shademan faded everytime his shots hit him, knowing that his buster was useless against Shademan. "Wheeeeeeeeeee! Is that all you got Megaman?" sneered Shademan, who was still carrying Roll. "MEGA!" Roll screamed at him. "Don't worry, Roll, help's on the way!" yelled Megaman, still running. Suddenly, Shademan stopped. He held Roll right in front of Megaman. Roll looked terrified.

"Listen up, Mega blue boy!" said Shademan. Megamaan glared at him. "If you come any closer, I'll drain all her energy! WHEEEEE!" said Shademan in delight. Shademan then suddenly shot a pulse at Megaman, which hit him and sent Megaman flying away. Megaman was badly injured. _'Shademan's gotten stronger..'_ He thought, as he got up.

"Looks like blue boy won't rescue his girlfriend! WHEEEE!" said Shademan. He then covered Roll with his wings and Roll felt her energy being drained quickly. "MEGA!" she screamed. "MEGA-Mega-mega.." her voice trailed off, and her eyes closed. Shademan had took all her energy. Roll collapsed on the ground in front of him. "HA HA! HOW do you like That, Megaman!" But Megaman wasn't in front of him.

"H-huh? Where has that blue pest gone? AHHHHHHKk…" Shademan sputtered to see a sharp glowing laser sword sticking out of his chest. The sword then got out, and Shademan said weakly, "Y-you win this time, Megaman.. But it-it's not o-over," Shademan said as he logged out. "_Shademan, logging out."_

Megaman quickly ran to Roll. "Roll? Roll!" he called, shaking Roll, but she didn't wake up. Megaman checked her energy level and saw that it was completely gone. He said, "LAN!" "Megaman! Are you alright?" "Yeah, Shademan's gone.. But Roll's energy is all gone.. I think we should take her to dad at Sci-Lab.." "Got it, Hub! Let's go!" said Lan.

Soon Lan, Maylu, and Megaman were all watching Roll, who was inside a recovery chamber, floating in the air. Her eyes were closed. Dr. Hikari then spoke.

"Shademan has drained a lot of energy from her.." said Dr. Hikari. "She's going to need a lot of recovery."

"About how long, Dr. Hikari?" asked Maylu with concern.

"It's going to take a while.. Probably about a day.." said Dr. Hikari. Maylu sighed.

"Well, looks like we should go home, dad.. But we can have Megaman stay-" "No, Lan, I want to go home, too.. I'm tired.." said Megaman. "Okay, then, see you later Dad." "See you later my sons.. and Maylu." Said Dr. Hikari, waving. Lan and Maylu walked home together.

"Lan.. it looks like I owe you another thanks.." muttered Maylu.

"It's no problem Maylu, besides, that's our duty as former Netsavers.." said Lan, looking at Maylu.

"Thank you Lan. I know you'll always be there no matter what," said Maylu, smiling.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at Sci-Lab, Maylu!"

"Okay! Bye Lan!"

Lan went back into the house and he plopped into his bed.

"Hub, you okay? You look worried.."

"Yeah, I'm kind of concerned.. about Roll.." said Megaman quietly.

"Man, I think you two seriously need to get married soon.." "LAN!" "Ha ha ha! No need to get made, you know.. I just like how you guys are a couple.. Does the public know?"

"No, Roll and I decided to keep it a secret.."

"That's a good idea. Just imagine Gutsman and Meddy if they found out.."

"Yeah, my thought exactly," said Megaman. "Hey Lan, I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night, Hub." Said Lan.

Meanwhile in Net City..

"Argh, I'm just so angry how that cute girl named Roll only likes to go with Megaman!" yelled this male navi.

"Well, then, why don't you ask her out?" another navi asked.

"Well, she already slapped me one time and called me a pervert, so now I can't.."

"Well, why did she call you a pervert?"

"I wanted to touch her chest.. But she got mad and hit me.. and She just kept walking around with that Megaman.. Oooh, how much I just want to beat up that sucker!" said the navi. "Good idea!" said the other navi. "Why don't you challenge Megaman when he's alone, to a Netbattle to win that hot girl!" "Yeah! Good idea! Let's do it tomorrow!" yelled the other navi, doing a hi-five with the other navi.

Meddy was walking around Net City shopping for information on herbs. Jasmine had been working hard these days to heal her grandfather, so she couldn't let her down. Meddy looked around, when she saw a poster. It was a sign that said, "Megaman Saves the Day Again!" When she looked at the picture, it was a picture of Megaman, who beat Shademan, and was holding Roll in his arms. That made Meddy furious. "I can't believe Megaman likes her," she said to herself angrily. "I need to make Megaman like me somehow.." She wondered as she kept looking for those herbs that Jasmine wanted.

That's end of chapter 7 folks! Thanks!


	8. Never Make a Girl Angry

Hello and welcome to chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own megaman or any of the things!

It was the next day. Dr. Hikari woke up in his lab and checked on Roll to see how she was doing. Her recovery seemed to be complete, but she did not look happy. She still had her eyes closed, and she was muttering something. When Dr. Hikari got closer, he heard was she was saying. "mega… Mega… Mega.." Dr. Hikari heard. "MEGA!" she screamed all of a sudden. Her eyes shot open. "WHERE'S MEGA! MEGA!" she screamed. "Augh!" said Dr. Hikari, jumping at her screams. He quickly called Lan and said, "Lan! This is an emergency! Hurry and come to Sci-Lab, immediately!" Lan bolted from the bed, and grabbing his PET he hurried to Sci-Lab.

When Lan got there, Dr. Hikari told Lan the situation. "Roll just started screaming Hub's name when she woke up.. Does she love him or something?" He asked Lan. "Yeah, they do have something going on.." said Lan. "Anyways, Jack In! MEGAMAN!" Megaman jacked into Dr. Hikari's Lab system to find Roll screaming so loudly. "MEGAA!" she screamed. "MEGA, WHERE ARE YOU! MEGA!" "ROLL!" Megaman yelled, and Roll stopped screaming instantly. She recognized that voice. Roll had tears in her eyes and she shivered. Megaman went up to here.

"It's okay, Roll. I'm here," said Megaman softly, smiling. Roll looked up at him.

"I-I t-thought y-you were g-gone forever f-from m-me!" wailed Roll. "Roll, I'm right here, don't worry.." said Megaman, stroking Roll's arm. Roll immediately stopped crying and she closed her eyes and felt the pleasure of what Megaman was doing. She immediately took a deep breath and sighed. She looked at Megaman.

"Mega.. I-I'm so s-scared.. W-Why am I-I in-in here?" said Roll, stammering.

"It's because Shademan drained all your energy yesterday, relax.." said Megaman soothingly. Roll couldn't stand it anymore; she jumped up from her recovery chamber and hugged Megaman tightly again. She was squeezing his breath out.

"Ahh..! Roll..! Please.. I.- can't-….. breathe…-" Megaman choked. Roll let go and watched Megaman sink to the floor, holding his stomach and coughing.

"I-I'm sorry Mega!" she cried and helped him up. She hugged him again, but not too tightly this time.

"It's o-okay Roll.." said Megaman.

"Mega.. I'm sorry for worrying you.. I just felt so scared w-without you.. I'm nothing without you.."

"I know Roll. So am I. My heart would rip out if you were gone," Megaman said looking at Roll. Roll had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"C'mon Roll, you want to spend some time together today? As congratulations for coming back?" Megaman asked, all of a sudden grabbing Roll's hand. Roll blushed when Megaman grabbed her hand. She felt her heart beating so fast. She never felt happier when with Megaman. She said, "Let's go, Mega. I can't wait!" she said excitedly. She let Megaman take her hand and lead her out of Sci-Lab into Net City.

"Dad, those two are like the perfect couple, I swear.." said Lan. "Well, since Megaman was once Hub, he definitely does have feelings.." said Dr. Hikari.

Soon Megaman and Roll reached Net City. Roll was attached to his arm again, as they walked around. They ran into Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman. '_uh-oh..'_ Megaman thought. This can't be good, he thought.

"Roll! What are you doing, Guts!" yelled Gutsman when he saw Roll completely attached to Megaman's arm. "You two are on a date, aren't you, Guts!" "No, Gutsman!" said Megaman, blushing. "It's not a date, Geez!" "Yeah, Gutsman, it's not a date, so calm down!" yelled Roll at Gutsman. Gutsman looked at Roll attached to Megaman's arm. "If it's not a date, Guts, then Roll should come hold Gutsman's arm, Guts!" said Gutsman, angrily.

Roll felt Megaman letting go of her grasp. She looked at Megaman sadly and angrily, but Megaman said, "Oh, just do it, Roll.. You know how I feel.." "Hmph!" Roll said to Megaman, as she went to Gutsman and held his arm. "That's better, Guts!" said Gutsman loudly. All the navis turned to see Roll on Gutsman's arm. "We're a couple, Guts! Roll's my new girlfriend, Guts!" All the navis gasped and they looked to see if Megaman looked jealous, but he seemed neutral and he just smiled. All of a sudden, those two male navis who had plans to take Roll later on stepped in front of the crowd gathering around and they faced Gutsman.

"Oh, so you're Roll's boyfriend?" said the navi. "Gutsman is, yes!" scoffed Gutsman. Roll wanted Gutsman to let go of her arm by now, but he wouldn't let go. "Well then I challenge you to a NetBattle! If you lose, Roll is ours!" yelled the male navi. "Bring it on, Guts!" yelled the Big Navi. All of a sudden, however, Roll went to both Gutsman and that Navi and she slapped both of them hard in the face. The crowd ooooed when they saw that.

"I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU!" yelled Roll angrily. "And YOU! You're that pervert that I saw before!" She shouted at the male navi. Gutsman said, "Ha ha! You're the big fool!" But Roll yelled at Gutsman, "Oh yeah?" and she slapped Gutsman again, hard, in the face. "OW! GUTS!" yelled Gutsman. "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled angrily at Gutsman. Gutsman rubbed his face. He looked like he was gonna cry.

Roll walked back to where Megaman was. Megaman's expression looked extremely scared. "C'mon, Mega, let's get out of here," said Roll, still very angry at what still happened. She grabbed Megaman's arm and dragged him away from the crowd. _'Wow, Roll is really strong,'_ thought Megaman. _'I guess you should never make a girl angry.. I've never seen Roll this angry..'_ he thought as Roll dragged him away.

"Uh, Roll?" said Megaman after a bit.

"Yeah Mega?" she said,

"T-That was pretty i-impressive what you did back t-there.." Megaman said, scared of Roll. She giggled when she saw Megaman looking scared.

"You're scared of me?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm afraid of.. all girls.. So you and Meddy.. I get extremely scared when you two are mad.." Megaman replied shaking. Roll giggled.

"Oh Mega.. This is why I love you so much.." she said, and she kissed him. Megaman starting blushing again. Roll giggled and she held his arm as they walked around. As they did so, Roll also leaned her head against Megaman's side and she said, "And don't you ever think to let me go again.."

"Roll, that was just so that nobody would find out about our relationship.."

"Ha, I guess you're right," said Roll, giggling. Megaman blushed as Roll leaned against him, and they kept on walking. Roll was enjoying this moment so much. She wished she could just stay this way forever. Megaman, on the other hand, thought, '_Wow.. Being in a relationship is tough.. Especially with Roll.. But I am glad to be friends with her..'_ He thought as the two walked through Net City.

That's Chapter 8 folks! Thanks!


	9. Almost Kissed The Wrong Person

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Megaman or anything else in the story!

Megaman and Roll were still walking around Net City. They walked around until they ran into Meddy.. again. Roll gritted her teeth when she saw Meddy.

"Megaman!" called Meddy. "Why do you hang out with her?!" Meddy yelled at him. Megaman froze on the pot, afraid of Meddy. But then, Roll stood to his defense.

"He's walking with me because we're good friends, got any other INTELLIGENT questions?!" snapped Roll at Meddy. Meddy turned red and she got extremely furious. "Fine then!" Meddy shouted. "I'll make Megaman love me, right now!" Meddy pulled out this flask full of pink liquid. She then opened the lid and she splashed it onto Megaman.

"MEGA! NO!" yelled Roll, trying to swerve Megaman out of the way of the liquid, but it was too late. The liquid hit Megaman, and his mind drastically began to change. The iris of his eyes turned from green to pink. All of a sudden, he stuttered, "M-Meddy.. I-I think I-I l-like you.." his voice trailed off. Roll had never felt so angry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Roll yelled. "I did what it takes to make him love me," said Meddy, smiling. "Now, Megaman, come to me.." Megaman moved toward Meddy as if he was a robot being controlled by a controller. Roll held his arm and pulled him to stop him moving.

"M-MEGA! WAKE UP!" Roll yelled. She tried to drag him back, but Megaman was too strong. "Yes.. Good Megaman.." said Meddy dreamily, as Megaman walked toward Meddy. "Megaman, hug and kiss me!" "O-of c-course.. As..as you wish.. m-my l-l-lady.." stammered Megaman. Roll was furious. She wished Megaman said that to her.

"Ha ha! Look! Megaman is in love with me already! So give up!" said Meddy.

"N-NEVER!" said Roll. "Mega would never do this! Never!" But Megaman moved towards Meddy and he hugged her. Meddy looked like she was going to pass out, and Roll looked like she was gonna explode. _'Gutsman and that other navi had caused enough trouble earlier, and now this girl has come and ruin EVERYTHING!'_ she thought angrily. Roll suddenly gasped when Megaman closed his eyes, and it looked like he was about to kiss Meddy..

Roll never ran faster in her life. She pushed Meddy out of the way, and Megaman kissed Roll instead. All of a sudden, Megaman opened his eyes, and his eye color began to change. His eye color changed from pink to green again. "AUGH!" he yelled suddenly, tripping and falling backwards. Roll sighed with relief, and then she glared at Meddy.

"Well, Mega's back to normal now, you better get lost now! And don't you DARE try to take Mega from ME!" yelled Roll at Meddy. Meddy huffed and looked directly at Roll. "You think you've won.. Just wait until Megaman spends his time with ME!" yelled Meddy and she stomped off.

Roll turned around and she quickly ran to Megaman, helping him up and instantly hugging him.

"M-Mega? Are you back?" she then asked, looking into his green eyes.

"U-uh.. y-yeah.. Roll, what happened to me?" asked Megaman.

"W-well.. Meddy hit you with a potion.. and then.. she tried to steal you away.. I HATE HER!" Roll suddenly yelled. Megaman flinshed when Roll yelled. "I HATE HER FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME IN DESPAIR!" she yelled angrily. Megaman put his hands on Roll's shoulders. Roll stopped yelling and looked at him.

"Roll, I know you're angry.. But everyone's looking.. Why don't we jack out?" said Megaman. Roll nodded silently, still angry at Meddy. They jacked out. '_Megaman, logging out.' 'Roll, logging out.'_

As soon as they jacked out, the male navi that Roll slapped earlier saw where Megaman and Roll were just standing a second ago. "So Roll does like that Megaman… and that large yellow idiot tricked me into thinking that Roll liked that large idiot! I missed my chance to get her to be my girlfriend! AGAIN!" The navi yelled in frustration. He wondered how to get Roll to get her to like him.. and to later be his wife..

An idea then hit him. He was just going to have to kidnap her. When Megaman wasn't looking. It was simple as that. He was then going to do things with Roll to make her like him.. It was real simple. He was just going to have to kidnap her, and use a dark chip on her to make hey obey him.. Then Megaman could never love her again! The navi thought with delight at the idea, and he left immediately to get ready.

Megaman and Roll touched down in Lan's PET. Roll looked upset and she looked away.

"Roll, are you mad at me.." Megaman asked. Roll looked down now and she remained mute.

"Roll, I understand if you're mad at me.. I'm sorry for not dodging the potion fast enough.. You must have been shocked.." said Megaman with concern. Roll looked at him.

"Mega." Said Roll. "I'm not mad at you.. It's just that.. Whenever Meddy appears.. I have doubts.. that you don't like me anymore.."

"Roll, don't think of such a thing.." said Megaman, and then, Megaman hugged Roll, not too tightly, but snug enough, to make her feel better. Roll thought she was going to die from happiness. Megaman then released the hug and looked at Roll.

"M-Mega.." said Roll. "D-do you like Meddy?"

"I do like Meddy as a friend, yes." Said Megaman. "But I love you more than her. I don't have any affections for her, I promise. I promise I would never cheat on you on purpose.. There has to be some kind of reason why." said Megaman. Roll heard these words and relaxed. She then jumped up and hugged Megaman.

"Mega.." she said. "I-I wonder what I-I would ever do w-without y-you.."

"I know, Roll.." said Megaman, hugging her back. "I wonder what would happen to me if you were gone too.."

Roll just stood there, in Megaman's arms.. She was so comfortable, she was half-asleep in Megaman's arms. Megaman's body was just so warm.. She just wanted to be with him, no matter what..

"Megaa.." said Roll. "Yeah Roll?" said Megaman.

"Let's go to Maylu's PET, Mega.." said Roll. They transferred to Maylu's PET, and Roll again led Megaman to her bed.

"Let's sleep together, Mega." said Roll, as they climbed into her bed.

"Okay, Roll, but just remember tomorrow is Monday.. so I kind of have to get up early to wake Lan up.." said Megaman. Roll looked at him sadly.

"Roll, I want to spend time with you as much as you do.. It's just.. You know Lan.. He's always late.." muttered Megaman. Roll giggled.

"Okay Mega, but when you get up, you better wake me up too." Said Roll.

"How come, Roll?" asked Megaman.

"So..So I feel that.. You..you haven't left me alone.." stammered Roll. Megaman smiled.

"Roll, I would never do that to you on purpose.. Don't be scared," said Megaman, stroking Roll's cheeks. Roll's cheeks turned red as Megaman stroked them. She just liked this feeling. All of a sudden, Roll couldn't hide what she wanted more. Her hands immediately went to Megaman's head. "Uh, Roll?" Megaman was about to say, when she unlatched Megaman's helmet, and she saw his brown hair. Megaman blushed when he saw what she did.

"Mega.. You look.. so handsome.. to me.." said Roll. Megaman blushed. He then watched as she took off her helmet, revealing beautiful, long blonde hair. She looked at Megaman, and Megaman was so red he looked like he was going to pass out as well. '_Wow.. she.. she's so beautiful and pretty.. words that even I can't describe..'_ Megaman thought. "You look tired, Roll. Let's go to sleep." said Megaman. Before she was about to sleep, Roll, as usual, wrapped her arms around Megaman, and locked him in her you-can't-move state again. She then looked at Megaman and kissed him. Megaman fell into the kiss, and after about a minute the two broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Good night Mega." said Roll. "I love you."

"Good night.. Roll.." said Megaman. "Don't forget I love you too.."

Roll giggled as she heard this and she fell asleep quickly in Megaman's arms, and about a minute later Megaman fell asleep as well.

That's chapter 9 folks thanks for reading!


	10. Roll vs Gutsman: Roll won?

Hello all. This is Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or anything in the story!

Megaman woke up, still sleepy and feeling tired. He groggily drew a command box with his finger and checked the time. It was 5:45 A.M. Soon it would be 6:00. Time to wake up Lan soon, he thought.

He was gonna get up, but then he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to wake up Roll too. He shook Roll gently whispering, "Roll, wake up." Roll woke up, still half asleep. "M-Mega.. Why so early..?" she asked. "Remember you asked me to wake you up before I left today?" said Megaman. "Oh, right.." said Roll. "Then see you at school later today, Mega." "See you Roll. Make sure you wake up Maylu too," said Megaman, and he teleported back to Lan's PET.

By the time Megaman got back, it was 6:00 A.M. Megaman yelled, "LAN! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Lan shifted in his sleep and he groggily looked at Megaman. "Oh c'mon, Hub, give me a few more minutes.." "You know, Lan," said Megaman. "Those 'minutes' that you talk about are like hours. C'mon, you got school today!" said Megaman. Lan said, "Oh.. Fine.. Let's get up then.." and with those words, Lan got up, got dressed, and he went downstairs. His mom saw him up early and she was surprised.

"Lan, honey, since when were you _ever_ up early?" his mom asked curiously.

"Oh, well, Hub insisted that I do.. So I just did it today.." Lan said groggily, sitting down at the dining table. His mom smiled.

"Well, it's good to start off your day bright and early with some breakfast," she said, as she brought in the food. Lan's eyes were shining so brightly when he saw that food.

"Uh, Lan.. I think you should probably marry food.." said Megaman, watching Lan.

"Yeah, I wish, if food was a real person.." said Lan sadly. Megaman laughed.

After Lan ate breakfast, he said, "Bye mom!" and he left his house and skated away. As he was skating, he talked to Megaman.

"Hey Hub, what do you think everyone will say when they see me early today?" he asked Megaman.

"They probably might drop in shock, like the obvious.." sighed Megaman. Lan laughed. "Yeah, maybe you do have a point." As he finished saying that sentence, he realized they reached school, with still a lot of time left. He went to his classroom. The door was closed for some reason. "Hey, that's strange.. why is the door closed? Megaman, isn't it Monday today?" "Yeah, that's right. Maybe you should try knocking or something," said Megaman. Lan knocked on the door. After about five seconds, Ms. Mari opened the door, and found herself looking at Lan. Ms. Mari, all of a sudden, slapped herself.

"Uh.. Ms. Mari? Are you okay? Why did you just do that.." asked Lan, worried.

"Oh, no.. I'm sorry Lan.. I just hit myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.. Now when in my life have I ever seen you early, Lan?"

"Today, Ms. Mari." said Lan, smiling.

Maylu had got up from bed, washed her hair, and got ready for school. She decided to stop by Lan's house. As she rang the bell, Lan's mom answered. "Hello, Ms. Hikari," said Maylu. "Hello there Maylu," said Ms. Hikari, smiling. "Is Lan there?" asked Maylu. "Oh, now that I think of it, Lan had left already!" said Ms. Hikari, smiling. "WHAT?" asked Maylu, astonished. "L-Lan.. early?" "Yes, he left early today for some reason," said Ms. Hikari.

Maylu rode her scooter to school, and as she did, she talked to Roll.

"Hey Roll, since when was Lan ever early?"

"I don't know, Maylu.. It is surprising.. Maybe it's because of Mega.."

"What do you mean?" asked Maylu.

"Well, Mega had plans to try to wake Lan up early," said Roll. "Mega even left early from me today, too, just to wake up Lan!" said Roll, upset.

"Roll, don't get upset, you know Megaman didn't do that on purpose," said Maylu. "You know, Roll, I think you should probably take a break from Megaman.." "And why would I do that?" asked Roll, huffing. "Well, you're kind of making him tired.." said Maylu. "No I'm not!" said Roll, blushing. Maylu laughed.

Maylu entered the classroom, to find everyone with shocked looks on their faces. Obviously Maylu knew that it was because Lan was on time. She walked up to Lan.

"Well well, looks like Mr. Late became Mr. Early for a day!" said Maylu, giggling.

"Hey, at least I did it!" said Lan.

"Yes yes.. very true.." said Yai, behind Maylu. "But you should do it everyday.."

"Nah, just for today, only because Megaman insisted today.." said Lan, yawning.

Sooner or later school started. While school was going on, the navis talked amongst themselves.

"Mega, how did you manage to get Lan up early today?" asked Roll.

"I don't know.. I just told him to get up for today, and he just got up.." muttered Megaman. Right as he said that, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman jacked in.

"Hello, Miss Roll," said Glide, kissing her hand again as usual. Roll giggled as Gutsman came up and was angry again. Megaman and Iceman just watched.

"Let's have a Netbattle while our NetOps are at school, Guts!" said Gutsman, beating his chest.

"Wait, that means no battlechips?" asked Iceman.

"That's right, no battlechips, Guts!" roared Gutsman. "We'll just fight with our regular skills, Guts!"

"Sounds fun!" said Megaman.

" Alright then, we're gonna fight in this school computer, Guts!" said Gutsman. "I'll challenge someone first, Guts!" He looked at the other four navis, who were Megaman, Roll, Glide, and then Iceman. Gutsman scratched his head and wondered who he should challenge. Then he got an idea. He would challenge Roll, to impress her.

"Gutsman picks Roll, Guts!" said Gutsman. "Sounds fine with me!" said Roll confidently. Megaman looked surprised to see Roll so confident. "Alright, then, Megaman will start us, Guts!" said Gutsman.

"O-okay.." said Megaman, interested in this match. He said, "Ready.. uh.. GO!"

"I'm sorry Roll, Gutsman will win!" said Gutsman, beating his chest.

"We'll see about that!" said Roll, in her fighting stance.

Gutsman then got his GutsThump, and he hit the floor at Roll, causing a shockwave. Roll jumped nimbly out of the way. Gutsman kept launching attacks at Roll, but he could never seem to hit Roll. And Roll didn't even look like she was trying. She just kept jumping around nimbly, dodging all of Gutsman's moves. This made Gutsman mad. "Gutsman is angry, Guts!" yelled the big navi, and this time, he tried to grab Roll. Roll jumped out of the way again, but this time, she attacked.

While Roll jumped in the air, she blew a kiss, and hearts appeared, and they all hit Gutsman. "O-Ooof!" said Gutsman, falling on his back to the floor. He slowly got up. "Gutsman is not finished yet, Guts!" yelled Gutsman. He charged at Roll, but Roll formed hearts in her hands and she threw it like a ninja star, and it hit Gutsman in the chest. All of a sudden, Gutsman stopped running, and he looked like he was being possessed. His eyes had hearts in them. "G-Gutsman.. will.. do.. as Lady Roll.. says.." said Gutsman, doubling over as if he was drunk. Roll giggled.

"Well then if you're gonna do as I say, then hit yourself," said Roll, smiling. Gutsman hit himself hard on the head, and it woke him up. "OW!" yelled the big navi. All of a sudden, he realized his head hurt so much that he couldn't battle anymore.

"Looks like Miss Roll has won!" said Glide, clapping. Megaman and Iceman looked at him and did the same.

Roll looked at Megaman and she saw him clapping. She giggled, and then, running past the head-hurting Gutsman, she ran up to Megaman and hugged him. Megaman hugged her back. "Nice job, Roll, you're so strong already," said Megaman. Roll giggled. "Thanks Mega." She said.

That's chapter 10 folks thanks!


	11. Roll Chip

Hello and welcome to chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Megaman or any of the following things!

School was over. Lan was so glad that school was over that he literally jumped out the door when the bell rang, and he attached his skates on his shoes while he jumped, and he skated at like 1,000 miles per hour. "Wait, Lan!" Maylu, Dex, Iay, and Tory called, but he was gone already. Maylu sighed. Sometimes Lan just ran away from everything all too quickly.

Lan was skating home with Megaman inside his PET, inside his belt. Soon enough, Lan got home. "Hello sweetie, how was school today?" his mom asked. "I guess it was okay today," said Lan. His mother smiled as she watched Lan go upstairs. _"That boy likes to do strange things, but sometimes he can be so caring, too..'_ His mother thought.

Lan went into his room and turned the lights on and went to his desk. He then pulled his homework out and started on it immediately. Megaman just sat in his PET and watched interestedly as Lan did his homework.

While Lan was doing his homework, Megaman thought about Lan. Lan never liked to do his homework, and Megaman thought how he nearly always had to help him. Lan was kind of a stubborn person, but when there was seriousness, even Lan was always known to never give up no matter what. Megaman smiled, being glad that Lan was his brother and his NetOp.

Lan finished his homework, and Megaman decided to speak up.

"So, Lan, since you're done early, what do you want to do today?" asked Megaman.

"I don't know, Hub.. What should we do?" asked Lan.

"I'm not so sure myself..." said Megaman, scratching his head.

"Wait, Megaman! I just remembered something." "What?" asked Megaman.

"I ordered something from Higsby's chip shop in Net City." "Oh cool, what chip is it?" asked Megaman.

"It's a cool chip, why don't you go and find out yourself?" said Lan. "Okay then, the look on your face tells me you bought a good chip," said Megaman, as he transferred to Net City to go get the chip.

Megaman was in Net City, and he walked toward Higsby's chip shop. When he entered the chip shop, he was much more or much less greeted by Numberman, Higsby's Navi.

"Hello there, Megaman! How are you doing?" asked Numberman.

"I'm fine, Numberman, thanks." Said Megaman. "Lan told me he ordered a chip at your shop.."

"Ah yes, here it is, coming right up!" said Numberman, giving Megaman a chip. But the chip looked odd. There was no picture on the chip and it had question marks on them. Megaman wondered what it was, but he decided to ask Lan.

"Thanks a lot, Numberman! See you later!" said Megaman as he exited the shop.

"Bye, Megaman! Come again!" said Numberman.

Megaman walked out of the shop, and in front of him, he saw a group of girl navis giggling as he walked toward them. _'Uh-oh..'_ he thought. _'I have to go that way.. But they're in the way.. I guess I have to talk to them..'_ thought Megaman. He was very close to opening his mouth to say hello to them, but before he could, a voice yelled, "MEGA!" on his left. Megaman saw Roll running towards him and tackle him with another hug. Luckily Megaman didn't fall over when Roll attacked him with a hug. He smiled when he saw Roll hugging him so tightly with a smile on her face as well. When Megaman looked at the girl navis, they all looked disappointed and they walked away.

"Mega, why were those girls there with you?" asked Roll, hoping Megaman wasn't trying to talk to them instead of her.

"Oh, I was walking out of Higsby's shop when they just appeared," said Megaman.

"You were at Higsby's? What did you do there?" she asked curiously.

"Lan asked me to pick up a chip there.. So I got it, but I don't know what it is.." said Megaman.

"Oh," said Roll. "Can I come with you back?"

"Sure, you can come," said Megaman. Roll held on to his arm as they jacked out into Lan's PET.

Megaman went up to Lan and asked, "Hey Lan.. What is this chip? It's a strange chip.."

Lan laughed. "It's for you, Megaman. This chip is very, very special, Megaman. It's a chip that copies another navi's ability on that data. So for example, if you asked another navi to give you his cannon attack, and transfer it on that chip, when you use it, that navi will appear and use his cannon attack. And don't forget, that chip can hold more than one ability."

"Wow.. How on Earth did you get this cool chip?" asked Megaman.

"Oh, Higsby just said he'd give me one," said Lan. "You know the countless number of situations we helped him out on.." "Yeah, I guess you're right.." said Megaman. "Where should I use this chip, Lan.."

Roll's eyes twinkled as she was next to him.

"You know, Hub, there's an answer that's on your left, about one foot away from you," said Lan. Roll blushed as Megaman turned in that direction. "Oh.." said Megaman. "Well, I'm pretty sure Roll has a great ability." "Of course, Hub," said Lan.

"Er, Roll..? Can I borrow.. one of your moves?" asked Megaman shyly. Roll giggled. She suddenly had an idea.

"Sure Mega, but you have to do something first," said Roll. Megaman looked at her.

"Huh? I have to do something?" asked Megaman.

"Yes," said Roll. "Show me.. that you love me somehow." Megaman blushed so hard when she said it. Roll giggled at her smart plan.

"Uh.." stuttered Megaman. "I.. don't know.. what to do.." He was so scared what to do. Megaman stood there for about a minute, just blushing furiously and his mind racing. _'What do I have to do…'_ he wondered. "Uh, Mega?" said Roll. Megaman snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you going to do something? Or do you not love me?" she asked, smiling. Megaman guessed he had no choice. He sighed, and took another deep breath, and he walked up to Roll and he kissed her on the cheek.

Roll nearly cried from happiness. She never felt so happy. For the first time, Megaman had finally decided to kiss her. She thought she was gonna faint. She giggled, and then held on to Megaman's arm again.

"Okay, Mega, you pleased me," said Roll, giggling. Megaman was still blushing.

"A-a-a-alright.." said Megaman, his voice trailing off.

"Mega, since you showed me that you love me.." said Roll, looking at him. "I'm going to give you my heart attack specialty!" she said. "When it hits someone, it possesses their mind, and you can make them do whatever you say," she said. Megaman remembered Roll doing that move at school earlier when she was battling against Gutsman. Roll touched the chip that Megaman still had in his hand, and then, all of a sudden, Megaman and Roll's chest emblems, as well as the chip, began glowing white. It was so bright. But soon, it faded, and the on the picture of the chip, it had words that said, -Roll. "So if I select it, you're going to appear and attack.." said Megaman. "That's really cool! Thank you, Roll," he added, looking at her. "You're welcome, Mega," she said, leaning against Megaman. It just felt so comfortable when she leaned against Megaman.

Megaman just watched Roll bury herself into him. He didn't know how he should've felt. He did kind of feel awkward.. But he didn't mind it too much. After all, he liked Roll, too..

Roll then looked into Megaman's eyes, and Megaman looked into her's. They both had green eyes. Bright green eyes. Roll just liked how they looked so much alike in that, as she leaned into Megaman again, and she looked at Megaman with pleading eyes for something, and Megaman realized she wanted a hug. He wrapped his arms around Roll, making Roll feel much more comfortable and safe.


End file.
